The present invention relates generally to alert animals about an object or an area and more specifically to dissuade animals from continuing a path of approach to the object or the area.
Certain objects such as large-scale wind turbines are dangerous to animals. For instance a wind turbine in a flight path of birds and bats is dangerous. Birds are killed when they collide with the wind blades (even stationary wind blades), cellular towers, transmission towers, and transmission lines; furthermore, bats are killed when their lungs are damaged in the turbulence caused by the blades. Dolphins can be hurt by rotating propellers of ships, birds can cause damage to water drinking supplies in reservoirs, hunt fish in fish farms, and be nuisance to areas such as yacht clubs, wineries, and even landfills.
Accordingly, novel and improved methods and systems to dissuade animals from approaching a region are required.